It's Dynamite!
It's Dynamite is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring *Fireball Featuring *Fyre *Burnt *Sniffles *Lumpy *Cuddles *Handy Appearing *Giggles *Howdy *Stubbs *Mime *Gem and Ini Plot At a demolishion site, workers Fyre, Burnt, Handy, Cuddles, Lumpy and Sniffles finish setting up dynamite around an old hotel. They head over to the safe zone where a tnt plunger sits. Fyre, Burnt, Lumpy, Sniffles and Cuddles get behind a barrier while Handy goes to activate the dynamite. He trys to use the plunger but finds it had to do with his lack of hands. Sniffles sees thsis and goes to help him until a bell rings, signalling break time so the wroker rush off to the break area. Meanwhile Fireball walks by and spots the plunger and dynamite. He gets an idea and grabs the plunger and some dynamite. At this same time Fyre and Burnt return to get something and spot Fireball run off with the plunger. They both yell and chase afte rthe pyro. Fireball relises hes being chased and throws a stick of dynamite at Fyre and Burnt. He then pushes the plunger and the stick explodes, launching Fyre and Burnt backwards and allowing Fireball to escape. Fyre and Burnt pick themselves up and find Fireball gone. The begin to search around until an explosion is seen nearby so Fyre and Burnt run towards it. they arrive at the scene to find a diner blown up and on fire. The sight of the flames cause Fyre and Burnt to panic until they spot Fireball run into an alley' so the duo chases after him. Fireball begins climbing up a fire escape and starts throwning dynamite at Fyre and Burnt. The duo dodge the explosives and climb after Fireball. Noticing hes still being chases Fireball drops a stick of dynamite bhind him and heads up onto the roof of the building. He then pushes the plunger and the dynamite blows up part of the fire escape and a wall, revealing Giggles taking a shower. Fyre and Burnt look for another way up and spot a pipe on the wall. The duo grab onto the pipe and begin climbing it. Soon the arrive on the roof and find Fireball cornered and with only one stick of dynamite left. Fireball looks around for a way out and in the proccess he unknowing ly wraps the wire of the plnger around his feet. Decing he nothing to lose he throws the final stcik of dynamite at Fyre and Burnt and slams on the plunger. however just before he can the wire tighents around his legs and the dynamite only goes a few inches. Fireball barely has time to scream before the dynamite explodes and wipes him out along with a chunk of the roof. Fyre and Burnt cheer at this until the roof collapses followed by the rest of the building. Deaths #Howdy, Stubbs, Mime, Gem and Ini are killed when the diner explodes. #Fireball is wiped out by an explosion. #Fyre, Burnt, Giggles and numerous generic tree friends die when the building collapses. Trivia #When the diner is seen, the bodies of Stubbs, Howdy, Mime, Gem and Ini can be seen. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 28 Episodes